Bad Blood
by Madman007
Summary: An AU version of how Luke left Tatooine. Luke goes back home after almost twenty years with his new fiancee, Mara Jade, to ask an important question.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Blood**

**Time:** Six months after Visions of the Future with flashbacks during A New Hope.

**Setting:** Tatooine; At the Lars' moisture farm.

**Summary:** An AU version of how Luke left Tatooine. Luke goes back home after almost twenty years with his new fiancee, Mara Jade, to ask an important question.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Luke eased on the throttle of the rented speeder. The repulsor brakes stopped the vehicle in a spot where he had a wide view of his destination. How many times had he taken this same path? How many times had he been back here since...

Since.

The same tinge of regret formed inside of him whenever he thought of this place. Now the place was right in front of him. Why had it taken so long to come back? Luke could list several reasons in a heartbeat. He stared at it's form along the horizon. It was almost as if it were daring him to enter his past again. Home. His very first. He thought of why he left it. And how.

"Hey...Luke," beckoned the soft voice next to him in the passenger seat. The tone was so uncharacteristic of her. Usually, she would speak in her sarcastic or abrasive manner that was so common of her past. But that was before Niruan. Her future started after she accepted his unorthodox proposal. Ever since then, Luke Skywalker witnessed a softer side of Mara Jade.

She continued. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, I'm not," he replied without hesitation. "But, it's no longer a question of want. It's more of a need now."

"Sorry. I'm not one to relate. If I had the chance, Luke–"

"I know."

"You don't seem as excited as you were on the way here."

He looked over at her. The twin suns were about to hibernate for the night and their yellowish haze made Mara's red-gold hair glow. "I sounded excited?"

"Oh, yes. You should have heard yourself. 'That's where me and Biggs stole a speeder. That ridge up there was where I almost crashed my T-16. Me and Camie got lost on the Dune Sea going that way.'"

"I was just telling you my adventures."

"Luke, I can detect when someone is reminiscing. You seem to have been living in the past ever since you planned this trip."

"Can you blame me?"

"Honestly, no. I don't even know where my home planet is. You've got one up on me, Skywalker."

"This isn't a contest, Mara."

"Then there's no reason why we can't get this over as quickly as possible." She leaped out of the speeder and held out her hand. "Come on, Mr Tatooine stuntman."

He held her hand as he got out of the speeder. The air was still heated despite the twin suns lowering into the horizon. Luke remarked, "It'll be dark soon. We should get in before that."

"You're the Tatooine expert."

He chose to ignore her and they proceeded toward the homestead. It was amazing to him how it didn't look any different from when he left it. Memories started to flood his mind as he approached the entrance. He remembered the spot where he and Threepio stood while Luke looked through his macro binoculars for signs of Artoo. He found the piece of ground where a hydrospanner landed when it was thrown in frustration at trying to repair his damaged T-16. As they entered through the garage, Luke remembered an argument that he and his Uncle Owen had there about buying a more expensive compression regulator for a South field vaporator. Mara followed him through the garage but stopped when he did.

He nodded his head in remembrance. "The same family landspeeder. Over there used to be where I kept mine before I sold it."

"You are having a slew of memories. Why did you ever leave?"

Luke went on and shrugged to answer casually, "I had to go save the galaxy."

"I had to ask."

They entered the utility room and Luke froze. He found the spot where he first laid eyes on Princess Leia Organa in hologram form.

Mara asked tongue in cheek, "What was this place? Is this where you brought all your girlfriends?"

"It's where I first saw my future sister. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"I don't even want to know. Let's move on."

"Yes, we're almost there. Just across this walkway."

She followed him along the metal mesh of the catwalk overlooking the lower levels. Their boots clanged against the quiet of twilight. They finally reached the dining room and kitchen. It was the most brightly lit room they encountered so far.

Sitting at the far end of the dining table was an elderly man whose hardships had seemed to age him more than the years gone by. The beard and hair were now an ash gray. In front of him on the table was a cup of caf that he was nursing.

The memories that had filled Luke's mind since he had entered had come and gone. What replaced them was the strong feeling of regret.

The old man nodded to his new guests and muttered in his scruffy voice, "Luke."

Luke swallowed the pride he held for almost twenty years to finally say, "Hello, Uncle Owen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Tatooine: approximately one day before the Battle Of Yavin_

Luke Skywalker couldn't believe the information he had received while at Ben Kenobi's home. At least his instinct was correct that Obi Wan and Ben were the same person. Luke always knew he had great instincts. His friends dismissed it as sheer luck. If they only knew that his father had been a great Jedi Knight. If only _he_ had known. Was that strong instinct part of this "force" that he inherited from his father? Why did Uncle Owen lie to him? A navigator on a spice freighter instead of a Jedi Knight? Uncle Owen had told him the previous night that "Obi Wan" Kenobi died. How could he know? Luke admitted to himself that Uncle Owen didn't know. He was making it up. Why? Owen not letting him go to the Academy again was nothing new. But now, Luke wondered. With his false information last night, was Uncle Owen trying to keep Luke on Tatooine? Why?

Ben had assumed Luke would go with him to Alderaan. For a spilt second, Luke wanted to so badly. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave the only family he's ever known. Or could he? If it was true that he was part of Jedi lineage, then the Lars had been denying him that legacy from the beginning.

Luke sighed against the howling wind in his speeder. It was all too much to process. Uncle Owen may have some words for him when he got back without the newly purchased droids. Luke had some questions of his own for Owen. But now, in giving Ben the droids on his way to Alderaan, that meant Luke would be on Tatooine to stay.

"Luke," Ben called out to him. "There's a squad of stormtroopers ahead."

Luke strained his eyes and could only see a few dewbacks on the horizon. It wasn't until they got closer when Luke saw the white armor of stormtroopers. "Wow, you've got good eyes."

"Powers of observation rely on the mind, Luke, not the eyes. You'd better slow down. One of them is signaling for you to stop."

"Why are they all the way out here?"

"I'm not sure. I _can_ tell you they are not part of the local garrison."

"You think they're after the droids already?"

"That would be my assumption, as well."

"What do we say?"

"Leave that to me. Let me do the talking if you can help it."

"No problem. You hear that, Threepio? That goes for you, too. Let Ben do the talking."

"Of course, Sir."

Luke slowed his speeder to a halt in front of four troopers. As soon as Luke stopped, three of them took position on all sides of the landspeeder. The one on Luke's driver's side approached him.

"How long have you had these droids?" Typical Imperial trooper. No "hello", or "sorry for the interruption". All business.

Luke gave the answer, "Hmm, I guess about three or four seasons."

"They're for sale if you want them," announced Ben.

"Not necessary," the lead trooper shot back. "We're looking for two stolen ones."

Ben brightened. "Stolen? No, these two clunkers aren't good enough to steal."

The trooper ignored Ben and addressed Luke. "Let me see the registration on these droids."

Ben chuckled and questioned, "Now, why would we carry around the registration papers for droids we've had for a few seasons?"

"I'll ask the questions, sir!" He addressed Luke again. "Let me see the papers and your identification."

Ben stated in a calm and even voice, "You don't need to see his identification."

The trooper answered back mechanically, "We...don't need to see his identification."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These...aren't the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

"Move along."

"Move along," the trooper gestured a wave for Luke to go. The other troopers surrendered their position to rejoin the other trooper near the dewback.

Yet, Luke didn't go. Instead, he leaned closer to Ben and whispered, "You did something to them, didn't you?"

Ben answered softly, "The Force has a powerful suggestive affect over the weak-minded. Come now, let's move on."

But Luke didn't move as he asked, "Are they still under your control?"

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't test them–"

"Excuse me," Luke called out to the main trooper before Ben could stop him. "What makes you think you can find stolen droids all the way out on the border of the Jundland Wastes?"

They were expecting a non-committal reply but to their surprise, the trooper answered as if Luke were an Imperial officer. "We were following a lead that a group of Jawas had sold a pair of droids in this area. We intercepted their craft and processed them."

"Processed," Ben repeated sourly. "You mean to say you executed them."

"That is correct, sir."

Luke wanted to be amazed at how easily the trooper had answered such classified questions, but he was more concerned about where the trooper's investigation was leading.

"Are there other troopers following this lead?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Squad B is heading to a moisture farm where we believe the droids were purchased. It's out over beyond the–"

Before the trooper could finish his sentence, Luke slammed his foot down on the repulsors at full speed. The lead trooper almost fell backward from the landspeeder's sudden lurch. Luke knew which farm they were heading to. It took all of Ben's strength to hold on and Artoo was beeping and whistling wildly.

"Yes, I know Master Luke should slow down," cried Threepio as he held on to the primary repulsor. "Is there a reason you are going this fast, Master Luke?"

"They're going to the farm! _My_ farm!"

"You don't know that, Luke," Ben yelled against the rushing wind.

"Think about it, Ben! If they've already tracked the same Jawas who sold us Threepio and Artoo, then that would lead them to who they sold them to."

"Luke, it's too dangerous!"

"I have to save them, Ben! They're my only family."

"It may already be too late, Luke."

Luke's infamous instinct told him differently. Or was that the Force? Luke stated confidently, "No...it isn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For a moment, Luke froze at the sight of an older Owen Lars. His boyhood naivete returned to him and he did not know what to say. Finally, he managed to let out, "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting old, Luke," Owen grunted. He looked up at Mara to ask, "Who's your friend?"

Feeling embarrassed, Luke held out a hand as if he were presenting and said, "Uncle Owen, I'd like you to meet Mara Jade. My fiancee."

Mara nodded and greeted Owen. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

Owen glared at her and said, "Mara Jade. I've heard a lot about you. Very little from Luke, of course."

"If whatever you know about me came from Luke, then it's as good as true."

"Oh, so you _were_ the right hand of the Emperor?"

"Yes," Mara shot back with no hesitation. "Emperor's Hand was my first job title. That was when I was very young and naive. I've since learned of the Emperor's treachery over the galaxy." She paused. "And myself."

"And that's all because of Luke? Right?"

"Some of it. I can make my own conclusions."

"Is that so?" Owen grinned. He gestured for them to sit at the table, which they did with Luke pulling out a chair for Mara first and then one for himself. Owen retorted, "And now you're going to marry the _Hero Of The Galaxy_." The tone behind Luke's moniker was filled with sarcasm.

Mara considered her answer. "No. I'm not marrying the Hero of the Galaxy, nor the Jedi Master. I'm marrying the man behind those titles."

"Then you know my adopted son better than me."

"Uncle Owen...," cried Luke.

Owen waved a hand as a signal to end the subject. He looked back at Mara. "Don't mind me, darling. I'm just a tired old farmer. I imagine you're both parched. Want something to drink or eat?"

"I'm fine. Mara?" She shook her head slightly.

There was a small space of silence between them until Owen finally stated sincerely, "It sure is great to have you back here, Luke."

"It's good to be back. Yet...it's still a little strange."

"What, things don't look the same as when you left?"

"No, they look _exactly_ the same. That's what's weird."

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, nothing on Tatooine changes much. Except sand dunes."

Mara remarked absently, "And Hutt lords."

Owen scoffed. "You got that right. There's not as much fear as there was when Jabba ran things."

Mara commented, "Jorga isn't as much of a tyrant that Jabba was."

"No, he isn't." Owen took a sip of his caf and then said, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Luke, but there was a rumor around here that you had a hand in Jabba's death."

Luke smiled proudly, "No, that was my sister."

"Ahh, your sister. You know, she visited here years back. She was with her new husband. What's his name...Han. They almost got killed in a sandstorm. He pulled through, though. Tough man. Corellians usually are. They were searching for some painting."

"_Killik Twilight_." Luke nodded in remembrance."

"So, she came to visit us then, but you didn't. Yet, you were here on Tatooine even before that and not once visited your Aunt and Uncle who raised you."

"I was busy," Luke answered sheepishly. It had been a true enough statement. It still sounded like an excuse.

"Busy, huh? Not busy enough to keep sending me credits."

"You've been receiving them all right?"

"Yes, yes. And you've even pre-exchanged them into Tatooine currency."

"I just wanted to help you as much as I could with the farm."

"You have. Except you still couldn't bring any of it in person."

Luke sighed. He still couldn't win with his uncle. Luke swallowed and admitted, "I knew it would be awkward to come back. Especially because of how I left."

Owen shook his head. "Beru made herself crazy believing you'd come back. She never gave up hope."

Luke wanted to tell him how much he wanted to come back several times over the years. Missions and the Jedi Academy did get in the way. Luke could have made time. Instead, he asked, "How is she?"

Owen gave a heavy sigh. "Some days are better than the worse ones. She still can't use her left arm or hand."

"I assume she refused replacing it with a prosthetic," Luke said as he examined his own mechanical hand.

"You know Beru. She says she doesn't want to be part of a piece of machinery. She still has her own mind, though."

Mara asked, "Luke said she suffered a mild thermal stroke?"

Owen grunted. "I don't know if you can call any stroke mild. About two seasons ago I came back from working on the North field vaporators one day and found her on the kitchen floor. She couldn't get herself up and she was talking gibberish. I got the medics here and they said they got her just in time before the stroke really did some damage. If I had been working on the _South_ field that day..." He shuddered, not wanting to finish the thought. "She's still weak and gets tired quickly everyday. She's walking better with a cane. She just keeps on going. She always was a fighter."

Luke solemnly uttered, "I wish I had been here to help you when it happened."

Owen abruptly slammed his fist on the table with a thud and snapped, "Then, _dammit_, Luke, why weren't you? I really could have used your help when she couldn't walk by herself or couldn't get her own meals. I almost lost the farm because I spent most of my time taking care of her."

Luke could only answer, "I'm sorry, Uncle Owen. I do have responsibilities of my own. I have several students. I am the first living Jedi Master in several decades. I can't just drop everything for–"

"Family?" Mara interjected.

Luke gave his fiancee a scowl. "Please, don't get involved in this, Mara."

"Why not? I'm going to be your wife soon. I think I should have a say in your family. You certainly can't have one in mine. I don't have one. So, yes, I am getting involved in this if you like it or not."

Owen sat back in his chair and said as he grinned, "I like her."

Without allowing Luke to respond, Mara went on. "This is our conversation on Niruan all over again, Luke."

"No, that was about my overuse of the Force."

"And if you _really_ listened, you'd know the sub text was about you thinking you're the only one to save the galaxy."

Luke sighed. "Why weren't you this vocal on the way here?"

"Because I didn't know what to expect. You've never talked about your life here or about your aunt and uncle since I've known you."

"Because you didn't want to listen to trivial things like that for the first ten years we've known each other. Not until now after I proposed marriage. Believe me, I tried to get you to open up and tell you my personal history, but you were too headstrong and you shut me out."

Her intense glare softened into embarrassment. "All right, I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean that in the small amount of time I've spent with this man that I can't feel his pain. If I had a family, I would treat them so much better than this."

Luke took in her words. He looked at his Uncle Owen and found him to be seemingly unemotional. The truth was that Luke could now feel his uncle's pain underneath. Something he couldn't sense nineteen years ago. Or maybe he just didn't want to. Ever since he had met Mara Jade, he had always said she built a mental wall around her to prevent true emotions to seep in. Perhaps he was doing the same with his family. He wanted to hear the reasons from the source.

Luke muttered, "Is that how you feel, Uncle Owen? Do you feel like you've been treated badly by me?"

Owen chuckled. "I believe that's the first time you've ever asked me that, Luke."

"But is it true? Do you resent me coming back after the way I left here?"

Owen frowned and stared at a blank spot on the table. "Sometimes...I feel that it would've been easier if you and that crazy old man had let us die that day."

"Easier?" Luke raised his voice. "That crazy old man's name was Obi Wan Kenobi. You know, the man who you told me died about the same time as my father. And he saved all of our lives that day."

After a long pause and a last swallow of his caf, Owen uttered, "Trust me, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The first thing on the horizon they saw was the enormous outline of an Imperial troop transport. A squad of four troopers were aligned beside the vehicle. A fifth trooper manned the 50 megatome blaster canon fixed atop the transport. The farm itself had been obscured from view by the way the transport was parked.

That didn't lessen Luke's panic. His face was full of dread as he witnessed Imperial troopers on his uncle's land. Yet...somehow...Luke _knew_ that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were still alive. It wasn't the first time he had "felt" someone's presence. Once again, he chalked it up to his great instinct. Perhaps this, too, was an aspect of the Force's power. A power that would have been denied to him had they not purchased these two specific droids. He shook off the thought and concentrated on the problem before him.

He shouted to Ben, "There they are! What do we do?"

Ben focused on the scene and commanded, "We're still far enough out before they spot us. Angle the speeder around the transport. I want to see what's behind it. Or who."

Luke obliged and steered the speeder slightly to the left. Eventually, the obstructed view from the transport was freed and they could see the entrance to the farm. There were two more troopers standing with their blasters pointed downward. Their targets were two humans who were down on their knees.

Luke shouted, "There they are! Ben, we have to do something! They're gonna kill them!"

"Careful, Luke. Just drive forward towards the transport. When I give you the word, I want you to speed forward towards the other troops near your family."

"What? Are you crazy? They'll kill us!"

"Not if _I _have a say in it," uttered Ben.

As the speeder neared the troops by the transport, one of them spotted them and yelled out, "Stop them!"

Ben yelled out, "Now, Luke!"

Just as Luke swerved the vehicle, Ben did something that Luke did not expect an old man to do. Ben ejected himself out of the speeder and into the air several meters. As the troopers raised their blasters to fire at him, Ben ignited his own lightsaber. The troops started firing at him when Ben landed. Yet, to Luke's astonishment, not one bolt hit Ben. Instead, each blast was deflected by Ben's blue-white blade. Ben was a whirl of motion as the blaster bolts came at him faster.

Luke slowed down the speeder to witness the incredible scene. It seemed that Ben noticed. Ben yelled back at Luke, "Get to your aunt and uncle! Run fast to avoid the blaster canon!"

Luke glanced up at the troop who was at the canon. The trooper tried to get an angle to fire at Ben but it was too tight and close. It looked powerful enough to tear his speeder to shreds. Not if he was fast enough. Luke called out to the droids, "Hold on, you two!"

Artoo beeped and Threepio emitted an, "Oh dear."

Luke veered the speeder again towards the other troopers and he punched the throttle down as hard as he could. The speeder lurched forward so fast that Threepio almost fell off. He caught the repulsor housing at the last minute to hold on. By this time, the troopers who were about to execute his aunt and uncle had spotted Luke coming towards them fast. Luke took a quick glance back at the gunner on the transport and saw he was about to fire. Luke then turned back at the two troopers running toward him at an angle. Luke figured the gunner wouldn't fire if his fellow troops were in line of sight. Luke steered the speeder directly at the running troops to close the gap between them.

"Oh! We're doomed!" cried Threepio.

"Shut up, and hold on!" Luke shouted.

Sure enough, the gunner didn't fire. He didn't want to blast his own troopers in the process. One of the running troopers was not that lucky.

As one of the running troops dove out of the way, the other tried to do the same in the opposite direction. He was too late as the lower left repulsor engine hit him square in the stomach and knocked him into the sand motionless.

Luke swerved the speeder into a fish-tail and a complete stop just in front of his aunt and uncle, missing them by mere meters.

Meanwhile, they watched Ben who was still blocking the shots of the troopers. At some point, Ben switched directions of the deflected bolts so that they would come back at the troopers themselves. One by one, the deflected bolts hit each trooper to send them down lifelessly to the sand. Ben's action brought him out more in the open, which gave the gunner a perfect shot. Before the gunner could fire, Ben lifted his hand and gestured toward it. The heavy canon swivelled on its own to hit the gunner in the head so hard that it knocked him out.

The last trooper was the one who dove out of the way of the landspeeder. He was between Luke and Ben. He now had a choice. Go after the old man who just took out five of his troops, or attack the defenseless boy and his family. He chose the latter. He started to run towards Luke with his blaster held at firing level.

Ben saw the trooper's choice, knowing he was too old to catch him, even with the Force as his ally. Instead, Ben quickly judged the distance from himself and the trooper and he hurled his lightsaber in a seemingly random manner. It was anything but random. The lightsaber twirled in the air aimed at the trooper–and it severed his legs from his knees. The trooper went down into the sand with his last thought of failed revenge.

Luke exited the speeder to meet Ben at the last fallen trooper. Ben retrieved his lightsaber from the sand. He was out of breath but he still gave a smirk when he uttered, "I'm...glad to know...that I still have it in me."

"Ben, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Especially from an...uh, I mean a..."

"An old hermit?" Ben smiled.

"From _anyone_," Luke countered. "The way you blocked their shots and sent them back at them. And _none_ of them hit you."

Ben grabbed the cloth on his right shoulder to reveal the slash of a burn mark. "I believe we can no longer say none."

"Did you get hit?"

"No. It was just my cloak that got singed. Believe me, I've had worse. How are your aunt and uncle?"

As if answering his question, Owen came from behind Luke's speeder to come at Ben and yelled, "You! _You _got us into this mess! They trashed my farm, old man! Do you know how much damage they did? All for what? Two damn droids? These are _your_ droids, aren't they? You sent them here so you could take Luke away from us!"

Ben's voice was amazingly calm. "I assure you Mr. Lars that I had no involvement with these droids. Yet there was a hidden message for me inside the astromech. As fate would have it, Luke stumbled upon it."

Owen barked, "You know where you can stick your fate! Now, I want you off my–"

"Stop it!" cried Luke. "In case you haven't noticed, Ben just saved you and Aunt Beru from being executed. I think he deserves a little more respect."

"Oh, you do? Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes, I do. Ben Kenobi. But he used to go by the name, Obi Wan, at the time when I was born. Looks good for someone who died about the same time as my father, doesn't he? This man also fought alongside my father in the Clone Wars–as two Jedi Knights, not navigaters on a spice freighter." He edged closer to his uncle. "Or maybe you already knew that"

Instead of replying to Luke, Owen glared at Ben. "How _dare_ you tell him! Why did you do that?"

Ben put his index finger below his nose and answered sincerely, "Because he deserves the truth."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Luke hesitated at the doorway of his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom. It wasn't that he feared speaking with his aunt. He could always do that easier than he could his uncle. He was just not accustomed to entering their bedroom as a kid growing up. It was their space just as his was the utility garage and his own bedroom.

Luke entered the room with Mara behind him. He gestured to her silently for her to wait at the door first. He didn't know what to expect. He had listened to Owen's lengthy comm recording explaining what had happened to Beru that day he found her as well as her prognosis. Luke couldn't imagine his aunt not being able to do the things she used to do.

In the dim light he could see evidence of her medical treatments. The largest of which was the bulky hoverchair that sat near the bed. Luke surmised that she used that to get around with. On her bedside table, several bottles of meds were systematically arranged by evening and morning doses. On the bed itself lay a frail female human on her back. Even as Luke approached the bed, he didn't have to say anything to announce his presence.

"Luke?" muttered the weak voice. "Is that you?"

"It is, Aunt Beru."

Suddenly, Luke was awash with the joy that was seeping out of the elderly woman. She struggled to lift herself up in bed. He could faintly hear her counting to three on each attempt. It took a few tries, but she succeeded nonetheless. After the ordeal, she looked into Luke's blue eyes with a longing that made him feel nothing short of regret. She moaned as she repositioned herself in the bed.

"Are you in pain?"

"No...Luke. I'm just...tired. Very tired." The tone of her voice was the same as he remembered. The speed of her speech had slowed considerably. "Come here, Luke. You don't know how long I've waited to see you."

"Yes, I do." He bent down to wrap his arms around her torso. She did the same except she could only wrap her right arm around him. He looked down at the left arm and it stayed stationary with her hand fixed in a permanent claw.

They separated and she beamed, "It's so wonderful to see you again, Luke."

"It's wonderful to see you too."

Beru's eyes drifted towards the doorway to meet with Mara's green eyes. Beru leaned into Luke and whispered the question, "Is that her?" Luke's smile was all the answer she needed and Beru beckoned for Mara to come closer. "Come in, child."

Luke almost cringed at thinking how Mara would react to being called "child" again. But Mara came in without a word as Luke announced, "Aunt Beru, this is Mara Jade. My fiancee."

Mara greeted, "It is an honor to meet you."

Beru used her left arm to reach across her body to depress the wall switch. Light from above lit the room and Beru looked back at Mara. Beru gasped in joyful surprise. "Oh my, Luke, she's even more stunning than you described."

Luke smiled and turned his gaze to Mara. "Words cannot do her justice, Aunt Beru."

Mara gave her famous wry look but it was more playful this time. "Have you been praising me behind my back, Farmboy?"

Beru burst out in a laugh. "Farm boy?"

Luke explained sheepishly, "That's Mara's nickname for me."

"Hardly appropriate," Beru stated. "Luke was never much of a farmer."

Luke countered, "I _did_ help Uncle Owen all those seasons."

"Yes, but your heart was never in it. Not like Owen's is." Beru noticed Mara was still standing. "Oh, here dear. Let me get in my chair and you can sit on the bed."

Mara objected. "No, that's all right. I don't mind standing."

"Nonsense," said Beru as she started to lift herself up with her nearby cane. She struggled to stand but managed to limp over to the hoverchair. She flipped the switch that activated the mini-repulsors and climbed in with a grunt.

Mara proclaimed, "You seem to be moving all right, considering."

"I manage. I _can_ walk. Just not as quickly as I used to. Now days I use this contraption. I can't believe Owen kept it all these years. It used to be his father's."

Luke remarked, "Owen has been a great help to you."

"Yes. He helps me now when he can. In the early stages, he would have to do everything for me. Even cook, if you can believe that."

"Oh, I can believe it. I just don't know how you could have eaten it."

Mara commented, "He can't be any worse than me."

Luke shot back, "Let's not find out." She bumped him in a mock attack.

Beru went on. "He almost missed the harvest that first season after my stroke. He was always with me. Since then, I've gotten better at doing things on my own."

Luke's voice deepened. "It might have been easier if I had been here."

Beru gave a wan smile. "You had more important things to take care of, Luke." She paused and said, "I heard Owen shouting earlier. I won't pretend to not know why."

"Aunt Beru, he just doesn't understand–"

"That's where you're wrong, Luke. He does...understand. We both...did. We were just trying to protect you."

"From what, Aunt Beru?"

"I'm...no longer certain...anymore. I guess we thought we were saving you from the life your father chose."

"Don't you think that should have been up to me?"

Beru nodded. "That was our mistake, Luke. We were afraid to let you be yourself. We were afraid the same thing would happen to you as it did your father."

"I'm not my father, Aunt Beru."

"I know." Beru paused to catch her strength before she asked, "Luke...did Obi Wan tell you everything about Anakin?"

"Aunt Beru, I don't think that's a subject we need to go into now."

"When will we? It _is_ the crux of the matter, isn't it? Our compromise of the truth about Anakin Skywalker was the reason why you left. I just want to know if Obi Wan finally gave you the truth that you deserved."

Luke breathed in nineteen years of his past back to that infamous day in Ben's hut. The day that changed everything. For him _and_ the galaxy. He remembered the words Ben said after he asked him what happened to his father. The more Luke thought about it over the years, the more he saw it as a truth that Ben believed. Luke almost didn't want to reply to Beru on the matter. Until, he felt Mara's hand gently pat his shoulder. She knew. She would know how hard the past is for some to relive.

Luke started by saying, "At first, he told me that my father was betrayed and murdered." Luke stopped there because he wasn't sure how to explain further. How was he going to tell his aunt that he found out the truth about his father _from_ his father during a lightsaber duel? On top of that, how could he explain that Obi Wan told him the whole story _after_ he died? Luke decided to keep it simple.

_Or was he also compromising the truth?_

Luke went on to explain. "Later on, I found out on my own about what my father became."

"Obi Wan didn't tell you that?" Beru questioned.

Luke swallowed. "In his own way he did. I think he was also worried about telling me exactly what happened to him. I was so new to all of this. I didn't even know what the Force was back then." Luke gave a wry smile. "Or a duck."

Mara asked, "You didn't know what a duck was?"

Luke turned to her and dead-panned, "I grew up on a desert planet, Mara. How many ponds do you think I saw?"

"Point," she uttered.

Luke continued. "Though he didn't tell me exactly, I felt that he _wanted_ to tell me. He told me on the way to Alderaan that there was more to Anakin Skywalker's story. He told me to ask him again about it sometime. I think that he saw how I left here and felt he needed to tell me more." Luke looked down at the floor. "But he died before he could tell me himself." He looked back up at his aunt. "You do know that Ben–Obi Wan–sacrificed himself to save us."

Beru sighed and replied, "Oh, Luke. Obi Wan sacrificed his life the day you were born. Everyone around here called him a crazy old man. He was so much more."

"I'll agree to that," boomed a voice nearby.

They all turned to see Owen standing in the doorway.

Luke asked with humor, "Is Owen Lars actually praising that crazy old man?"

"Hey, I know what the old man did to try and protect you." He waved his hand in the air as if to swat away the subject. "Eh, enough of that. It's getting late. I fixed up your old bed. I've already shut off the main power but we still have auxiliary."

Luke asked in surprise, "And auxiliary is going to stay on?"

"Yeah, this isn't the old system you remember. Bought a new generator with your money." He addressed Beru to ask, "Have you taken your evening meds?"

"Not yet."

"Well, come on then. I think all this company has tired her out."

Mara uttered as she lifted herself off the bed, "It's understandable."

Luke followed her action of getting up and admitted, "Yeah, we're kinda beat from the trip here. We'll let you rest, Aunt Beru." He hugged her again and said, "Good night."

Beru repeated the phrase to him and Mara before they turned to leave. Just as they were passing Owen in the doorway, Beru beckoned, "Owen?"

Owen cleared his throat before he called out, "Uh...Luke, after breakfast tomorrow, I'd like for you to meet me in the South end. There's something there that we need to show you."

Luke nodded. "Of course. There's something we need to ask of you, too."

"Fine."

"What is it you're going to show me?"

Owen sighed and answered, "It's a long story."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Within the space of an hour, Luke and Ben came into the Lars' dining room flustered with the job they had just accomplished. Along the way they had to avoid fallen machinery and debris that was the result of the now dead troopers' work-over on the homestead. They had demolished cabinets of dishes in the kitchen and knocked off shelves of tools in the garage. All to find two droids. It was evidence of the extreme way that the Imperials used to break their victims in any way possible. In addition to catching two of the troopers in the act of an execution, Luke and Ben also found a fire-blaster nearby. It was clear that the troopers' intention was to incinerate both the home and its owners.

Luke could not imagine coming home and finding two burnt corpses instead of his aunt and uncle. If he and Ben had arrived moments later...

Luke shook the thought out of his head. Though he still was mad at his aunt and uncle for not telling him the truth about his father, he also didn't want to see them hurt.

Ben entered the dining room first as Luke stood and leaned on the stone wall of its entrance. Owen was sitting at the head of the table with a mug of caf in front of him. Beru was busy behind him in the kitchen picking up the shattered pieces of her dishes.

Owen spoke first as Ben approached. "Is it done?"

"Yes," Ben answered. "Luke and Threepio helped place the troopers into the transport. I had the astromech give the transport's navi-computer coordinates for a place due west of the Dune Sea."

Owen nodded. "Raider territory. Clever."

Ben acknowledged, "Yes. By the time the transport will reach its destination, the sand people will have gutted it for all its machinery and armor."

"What about its tracks? And their footprints?" Owen asked.

"All cleared, " Ben replied.

"How?" shot back Owen.

"I have my ways, Owen. Suffice it to say that no tracks will lead to this place anymore." Ben gestured behind him to Luke and said almost proudly, "I had Luke move the transport to face west. He's turned out to be a damn good pilot. Just like his father."

"_Just_ like his father?" Owen repeated. "I think we've managed to avoid Luke from being _exactly_ like his father."

"Then you don't know me very well!" Luke suddenly shouted as he lunged toward the table. "How well did you know my father? You made up a life for him. You make up everything you don't want to tell me. You even told me Obi Wan here died before I was born when you knew he didn't. What else have you made up? Are you even my real aunt and uncle?"

"Luke," cried the shocked Beru.

Luke continued his rage. "I don't know what to believe anymore. No wonder you've kept me here for all these seasons. I've watched my friends leave this dust bowl one by one, but I stay here. Did you know my friends used to tease me because they knew I wasn't going anywhere? I could have told them my father was a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone Wars. No, I had to tell them he was a on a boring spice freighter because that's what you told me."

Owen started to object. "Luke...it's complicated–"

Luke abruptly slammed his hand on the table. "No! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm tired of living _your_ life as a moisture farmer! I don't want it!"

At the same time, and without warning, the mug sitting in front of Owen suddenly burst into several pieces.

Owen and Beru jumped at the sudden action. Ben stood with his index finger under the bridge of his nose showing little emotion. Luke simply stared at the pieces completely stunned. Did he _feel_ the sudden pressure around the mug that shattered it? He dared to ask, "Did...I do that?"

Ben simply answered him, "Anger and rage can have an unpredictable affect on the Force."

"So...I just used the Force?"

"To be exact, you accessed the Force's power unwillingly."

Luke shook his head as he stumbled backward in shock. His hands went to brush his thick mane of blonde hair. "This is too much. I'm out of here." He then took off down the catwalk and disappeared.

As Beru started to clean up the broken mug, Owen barked at Ben, "You happy now? Now he's all confused."

Ben replied calmly, "It was not my intention to confuse him. I was under the impression that I was to train him. That would have been easier if the boy had known anything about the Force to begin with. It was my assumption that _I_ was to provide protection while you raised him."

"And let him live the life that destroyed Anakin? No, thanks. What did you tell him about Anakin, anyway?"

"Only what he needed to know. For now. Luke needs to know about the Force. And eventually his father."

Owen sneered. "Seems to me the Force is a bit destructive. Look what he did to the mug and he doesn't know anything about it."

"That's exactly my point, Owen. He doesn't know how to control his emotions. I would venture to guess he has never displayed that amount of anger before."

"No," answered Beru as she finished cleaning the table. "I've never seen Luke so mad before."

"And that display of power you witnessed is what happens when someone with Force potential has no knowledge of it. It was why the Jedi used to train children when they are young and impressionable. If Luke stays here without training, he could very well end up like Anakin."

Beru smiled knowingly at understanding Ben. "You plan to take him with you."

"That would be up to Luke," Ben answered. "But I _would _advise it. At least for a few months."

"I need the boy here," grumbled Owen.

"Not to belittle your line of work, Owen, but Luke may have more important work ahead of him. He may very well be this galaxy's last hope for change. You know his heritage. He has the best chance to overcome the Empire's oppressors." Ben paused and admitted, "Truth be told, if I had known you were to never mention the Force to him, I may have raised the boy myself."

"No!" Owen erupted. "Luke is ours, old man!"

Ben kept his voice even. "Yet, you treat him like a stranger and a helping hand for your farm."

It was Beru who cried, "No, we loved him. We raised him as our son."

"But you never mentioned his true heritage. You've kept him on a leash."

"I wanted to keep him alive," Owen yelled.

"So you decided to play with fate. You have gone so far out of your way to protect the boy. But you protected him from your perceived ruin of Jedi life." Ben paused and said, "But I know why you really protected him, Owen. I know what happened to your father's wife. I know you tried to save her."

This time, Owen slammed his hand on the table. "You know nothing about me, old man!"

Ben nodded. "Very well, then. I'm afraid I must be going. I have to get to Mos Eisley to obtain transport to Alderaan."

Owen lowered his voice. "I suppose you're taking the droids. The droids _I_ paid for with good money."

"I have no choice. The R2 unit is too important to fall into the hands of the Empire. And since the Imperial's search included two droids, Threepio must come as well." After a beat, Ben continued, "But, as I see where you concerns truly lie, I can see to it that you are compensated for your monetary loss." He started to walk past them as he said, "Now, if you could call Luke. I must be off."

Without protest, Beru edged closer to the exit of the dining room and yelled out, "Luke! Ben has to leave to go to Mos Eisley!" When she received no answer, she faced Obi Wan and said, "I'll go fetch him."

"No need, Beru," said Ben. "I can wait for him by his landspeeder. I need to get the droids situated on it anyway."

Beru countered, "But you have to leave. Luke is–"

"He will come on his own," was all Ben said as he proceeded past to exit through the main entrance.

That left Beru and Owen alone together.

Beru started in on Owen. "I told you long ago that holding back the truth about Luke's father would come back to haunt us one day."

"I only did it to protect him."

"No, Owen. You did it to protect _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know why. It's exactly what Obi Wan mentioned."

"That's crazy, Beru. It was long ago. And I think I've done a great job in protecting since then."

"Have you?"

She was greeted with silence from Owen before she mentioned, "I'll go get Luke–oh, here he comes. Uh oh."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Luke came toward them on the catwalk wearing his floppy sunhat and carrying a small duffel bag. He came into the dining room and set the bag on the table.

Beru knew what was coming but Owen had to make it worse. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Luke stated in a voice that was almost devoid of emotion. "I'm leaving with Ben."

"Like hell you are," cried Owen. "Like I said last night, I need you for the harvest."

"No, you don't. You have enough droids to help. The funny thing is, we really didn't need to buy Threepio and the R2 unit yesterday. And if you're worried about sand people attacking, you've got enough firepower to hold them off. I think they'll be too scared to attack with all the Imperial stormtroopers around now. If you need any more help with the farm, the Starkiller boys are always willing to help."

"But, I need _you_, Luke. You're more familiar with those vaporators than those boys."

"They can learn quick. You don't need me here. Not really. That's been your excuse every year since I've wanted to go to the Academy." Luke paused before he said, "The galaxy's in trouble, in case you haven't noticed. Until today, I always thought I would never have the chance to change things. If I don't take this chance now...if I stay here knowing I could have done something about it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Owen grumbled, "Luke...this life...it's dangerous. I just didn't want that for you."

Luke's voice surrendered being calm. "Did you ever think that what I want and what you want are not the same thing? This is something I have to do, Uncle–" Luke suddenly chuckled. "I don't even know if I can call you an uncle anymore. Maybe you're not even my blood relative."

After a long pause, Owen uttered, "Only by marriage."

There was a longer pause before Luke raised his eyebrows and replied, "That's it? That's all the past you're going to give me?" Luke chuckled humorlessly. "I don't even know what that means." Luke let a pause in before he suddenly asked, "Why couldn't you tell me the truth about Anakin Skywalker? Or tell me about the Force I obviously inherited from him? I deserved to know that. At least Ben will help me with the Force."

Owen pleaded, "Luke, you can't just drop everything and leave like this."

Luke snapped, "Don't you get it? There is nothing for me here now. No reason to stay. This is _my_ decision. I _want_ to become a Jedi like my father. And you can't stop me. You know why? Because you are _not_ my father." Luke grabbed his bag from the table and started to head towards the front exit.

Beru asked weakly, "When will you be back?"

Before Luke could reply, Owen interjected, "Don't encourage him, Beru."

Beru shot back in an uncharacteristically stern voice, "I _will_ encourage him, Owen. You knew this day would come. You've been worried about it ever since Luke was a baby. Well, here it is. He is leaving to be on his own. He's not a boy anymore, Owen. Can't you be more respectful of that?"

Owen gave no reply. He sat and stared out into the courtyard.

Luke finally said, "I don't know when I'll be back. I have no idea what's in store for me outside of this place. We have to get these plans to Alderaan as quick as we can." He looked into Beru's weary eyes. "I'll see you again...someday."

Beru placed her right hand on Luke's shoulder as he passed her to head to the front exit. Her hand dropped to her side as he went forward. He paused at the doorway and spoke. It was more for Owen than Beru when he said, "One of these days you are going to think about what you did to me. Maybe someday you'll regret it." He turned again and disappeared into the corridor.

As Beru placed her hand on Owen's shoulder this time, she could hear her husband mutter, "I already do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"So that's what happened to B Squadron," Mara remarked after listening to Luke's story of how he and Ben hid the stormtroopers' visit to the Lars homestead. She finished her caf and Luke had a bite to eat for breakfast. They sat opposite each other at the dining table. As he looked at her caf mug he was reminded of the mug he shattered through the Force unknowingly nineteen years ago.

They got up early as they were used to doing. Beru was still sleeping in her bed and Owen was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't uncommon for him leaving for the moisture fields at the early hours of the morning. Luke offered a piece of toasted bread to Mara but she only wanted a cup of caf. They sat together in peace for once. He rehashed how Ben made it look like the troopers lost their way in the Dune Sea and met up with a clan of Tuskin Raiders.

He caught her remark and questioned, "How would you have known about them?"

Mara answered with a bit of hesitation, "I reviewed a report on them when I had a mission here a few years after." That was all that was spoken about her mission. They both knew that her mission on Tatooine involved the assassination of Luke himself. It was never mentioned again since the creation of their newly formed bond in the Force. Luke wondered, was it lying to each other if a known secret between them was banished into unspoken silence? Much like Owen and Beru's secret about Anakin Skywalker was unspoken to him.

Luke steered the subject away from the mission specifics. "What did the report say?"

Mara replied, "Basically, exactly how Kenobi planned it. They got themselves lost and Tuskin Raiders attacked them. Their transport was found but it was shredded of all it's armor and guns."

"And the troopers?"

Mara smirked grimly. "They were never found. MIA, all of them."

A sudden thought hit Luke. On that day, he nor Threepio checked if any of the troopers were still alive. The trooper at the blaster cannon was knocked out by the gun through the Force. Could he have been still alive? A chill ran down his spine when he imagined the horrors the sand people would have put through the survivors. Luke shook the thought away and asked, "The Imperials didn't investigate further?"

Mara shook her head. "Not important enough." She dropped the subject herself and summed up Luke's story in her own words. "So, you act like a rebellious teenager and stomped off in a huff? Never to come back again for nearly two decades?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm just clarifying because you've never spoken about your life here outside of being a moisture farmer."

Luke gave a defeating long sigh and explained, "After I left here with Ben and the droids, we found Han and Chewie in Mos Eisley and set off for Alderaan. I couldn't think of anything else but my aunt and uncle during that trip. Ben had me do some training in basic Force techniques. He said I had to clear my mind."

"Bet that was hard to do."

"You wouldn't be wrong. After I destroyed the first Death Star, my life never stopped. It was filled with mission after mission. I didn't have time to reflect on Beru and Owen. The more busy I became, the less I thought about them. And at some point, it was easier not to. Until I started sending them Tatooine credits. It was my only contact with them."

Mara said, "You don't have to explain to me how to hide from your past."

"It's not like I meant to. It just happened."

"Yes, it did. But you're here now. And I think I would have liked the teenage Luke Skywalker. We had a lot in common."

Luke shot back wryly, "At least I didn't make my first kill at eighteen."

"Twelve."

"What?"

"I made my first kill at twelve."

A sudden voice came from the kitchen. "What did you do at twelve, dear?" Beru asked sweetly. She was inching along with her cane entering the kitchen.

Mara almost fumbled for words in the first display of improvisation Luke had ever seen her in. "Uh...I fired my first sniper blaster at twelve." Luke smiled. Close to the truth. _From a certain point of view._

"Oh my," was Beru's reaction. "Owen did tell me you worked for the Empire."

Mara quickly responded, "Luke would have too if he had gone to the Academy."

Beru finally reached the kitchen counter and chuckled, "Luke would have never fit in the Imperial Army. He has too much of an open mind." Beru started to open a cabinet and struggled to reach for a mug.

Luke nearly launched in his chair and asked, "Do you need some help, Aunt Beru?"

"No...I can get it...on my own. I'm used to...getting my own breakfast while Owen is in the field."

"Is that where he is now?"

She grabbed the mug with her one hand to set it down on the counter. She took the same hand to lift the decanter of caf to pour it slowly into the mug. "No, he's probably just right out here towards the South field. He's been working out there ever since you said you were coming."

"What's he been working on?"

"I'll let him tell you that."

Luke did get up this time and motioned to Mara to come along.

Without a beat, Mara said, "I think I'll stay here with Beru." Luke smiled in admiration. Mara knew whatever Owen needed to show Luke it was for Luke alone.

Beru managed to sit at the head of the table and said, "That's a great idea, dear. I think I should know Luke's...uh...fi..f something...Ohhh!"

"Fiancee?" Mara supplied.

"Yes, that's it. Sometimes I can't think of words anymore."

"It's all right, Aunt Beru."

Beru brightened when she noted, "You know, if Luke had entered the Academy, you two might have met sooner."

"I doubt it," Mara answered. "My work with the Empire was officially unofficial."

Beru sipped her caf and repeated, "Unofficial? That means you would have been a spy." Mara's eyes widened at Beru's correct assumption. Then Beru explained, "Owen told me that, too. He heard rumors." She glared at Luke and finished, "Of course, all we received were rumors."

Luke shed a tinge of embarrassment and stated, "I better see Uncle Owen before this conversation gets too interesting."

Luke left the two women alone and exited via the catwalk and through the utility room. Not that he thought about it. But because that was the only way he ever went out of the hut. It amazed him how his memory stayed intact after nearly twenty years. He never left the house through the front exit.

Except for the last time he was there.

Once he was out of the garage and into the morning Tatooine heat, he turned right to go around the house and into what was considered the backyard. A great distance before him he could see the fields of moisture vaporators on the horizon. He looked to his right and saw his Uncle Owen several meters away standing with his back to him. The peculiar thing that caught Luke's eye was the huge sand dune piled up next to Owen on his right. As Luke approached closer, he could see the tracks of a droid scattered across the sand. The dune wasn't brought on by wind. It was created by hand and machine. Luke came up beside Owen on his left. He now saw that Owen was leaning on a shovel.

"What do we have here?" Luke started to ask.

Owen gave Luke a strange look of regret and said, "Part of my past. Look, ever since you commed to say you were finally coming home, I had this strong notion to show you this. It explains a lot about your history. And mine."

Luke looked before him and there was a hole five meters deep cut out of the sand. He noticed more droid tracks along the edge. "You used a digger droid to make this hole?"

"Yeah, I rented one in Anchorhead. We used it to dig deep enough and dug out the rest by hand. The Starkiller boys helped me out."

"Why?"

Owen chuckled. "Luke, I'm in my eighties. I can't dig holes the way I used to anymore. Those Starkiller boys are strong. Course, they're not boys anymore."

"No, Uncle Owen. I mean why dig the hole in the first place?"

"I guess you can't see them from up here. Help me down there and I'll show you."

Luke started down the gentle slope into the hole while Owen held on his hand. Luke eased them down to the bottom of the hole. After Owen found his footing on level ground, Luke let go of his hand. Luke could see now why his uncle dug the hole. It wasn't a hole at all. It was a grave site.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off the two slate markers that were barely upright in the sand. He walked toward them slowly. The one closest to him was a lighter color of slate and looked less weathered. Luke stopped just in front of it and kneeled down to read the plaque.

_Cliegg Lars. Devoted father and husband._

Owen stood behind Luke and spoke softly. "That was my father. He died before me and Beru were married. I almost forgot where they were buried. Somewhere within a few meters of here are his brothers and parents who he buried. I'll get to them someday. There's been countless sandstorms over the years. Including that nasty one years ago. You couldn't have been more than four or five. You remember that?"

Luke had to force himself to focus on an answer. "Barely. Just images."

"Yeah, that was a bad one. I haven't been able to find them until now."

"How did you find them?"

"One of the Starkiller boys–Keage–he works at the mine in Anchorhead and he borrowed an image scanner to find them."

Luke stood up and made his way towards the second slate. It was a darker shade and much more weathered. He anticipated the name on the headstone without his uncle ever uttering it once. Luke knew the name from Leia. His sister first mentioned the name on her visit here not long after she and Han were married. She had been given a datapad that was a journal belonging to a woman whose son left to become a Jedi. Luke stood in front of the slab and confirmed the same name.

_Shmi Skywalker._

Owen came up behind Luke. Neither of them said anything for a while. It was as if they were giving the dead a long deserved moment of silence.

Finally, Owen stated, "She was your paternal grandmother."

"I know," Luke replied. "Leia told me after she was given her journal."

Owen nodded in remembrance. "It was found by the Darklighters. Must have been in with Watto's things."

"Watto?"

Owen waved his hand in unimportance. "The toydarian who sold Shmi to Cliegg. Father freed her after that. Then he married her."

"So, when you said 'only by marriage' that day, you meant–"

"Anakin Skywalker was my step-brother."

"You could have told me."

"I wish I would have. I could have shown this to your sister when she was here. But there was another sandstorm then and I couldn't. I couldn't even mention to her that Shmi was buried here."

"You let your past stay buried," Luke noted.

"Until now. If you finally found the courage to come back here, then I could finally tell you about this. I figured if I told you what happened to Shmi then everything would be all right between us. You would finally understand."

Luke turned to face his uncle and asked, "Understand what exactly?"

Owen sighed heavily. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Let's try with the connection between you and Anakin. Something bad must have happened that made you fear him. Wasn't there?"

Owen started to say in a low voice, "Have you ever heard of...the Valley of Spirits?"

Luke was taken aback by the question and mentioned, "That was an old Tuskin Raider myth if my memory serves. What's that got to do with my father?"

Owen took a few beats to answer, "It's not a myth."

"What are you talking about? It's a ghost story that the sand people use to tell their children and scare anyone outside their clan."

"No. It actually happened. What do you know about it?"

Luke shrugged. "Just that a god or warrior came down from the Heavens and slaughtered an entire clan. They say the spirits of the dead haunt the area today. How could that happen? No man has ever taken on and killed an entire clan of sand people. That's impossible." But Luke stopped his thoughts upon hearing himself say that phrase once before on Dagobah. Then he realized how powerful the dark side can make a Jedi.

"Unless...Anakin?"

Owen nodded and explained, "About a few seasons after Cliegg and Shmi were married, Shmi was captured by sand people. We formed a search party headed by my father and me. We found the clan who took her and we fought them." Owen paused to reflect and said, "Out of forty men, only three of us came back, my father and me included. My father's legs were injured. He had to move around with a hoverchair."

"The same one that Beru is using now," Luke noted.

"Yes. I kept it."

"So, Shmi died."

"We thought so. Turns out she was tortured. She was barely alive."

"How did you know?"

Owen looked directly into Luke's bright blue eyes and stated, "Anakin Skywalker told us."

Luke's face turned grim. "How would he have known?"

"He came back here looking for her. My father explained to him what happened. Yet, Anakin was set on finding her."

Luke grinned, "The old Skywalker determination."

Owen smiled. "Nothing can stop it. It took us several days to track one specific clan of Raiders. It took Anakin one night. He found the clan sleeping. He went to the tent where they kept her. She died in his arms."

Luke breathed out. "Damn. That would affect anyone."

"It certainly did with Anakin. When he came back carrying her wrapped body, he was...different."

"Different how?"

"That's what I wanted to know. I could never describe the look on his face. It was full of rage and regret at the same time. He never fully told us what happened. I wanted to find that out on my own, so I followed him to the utility room. His lady friend was with him."

"Lady friend?"

"Yeah, the woman he came with. I can't think of her name."

"Padmé," Luke supplied.

"Yes, that was it. How did–"

"She would eventually become our mother."

Sudden realization came upon Owen and he remarked, "You know, I thought Leia looked something like that woman. Huh."

"So, you heard them in the utility room. You eavesdropped."

"Yes," Owen said with no hint of embarrassment. He gave a new look of fear when he said, "He killed them all, Luke. The whole clan. Women and children, too. He was so angry at them for murdering his mother."

Luke knew all too well about how extreme rage was the path to the dark side. The fact was there were no details with the Valley Of Spirits. No one knew exactly when it happened. There was no proof that it _wasn't_ Anakin Skywalker who killed the clan. But Luke knew better. There was such a strong sincerity in his uncle's words about Anakin being the "god" in the myth. He also detected a hint of fear in Owen's voice. "You were afraid of Anakin after that. Weren't you?"

"I don't know if I was afraid. I did want him out of our home. No telling what would set him off. He could have been so angry that he might have killed us."

Luke assured him, "I don't think it would have come to that. I think Anakin had a strong connection to his mother. The sand people destroyed that connection and he reacted badly against them. He chose the easy path to revenge. Although, I can see how you could have been afraid of him."

"I wasn't afraid of him," Owen almost snapped. "I was more afraid...ahh, nevermind."

"When, Uncle Owen? It's all right to be afraid. You just can't dwell on it. The same with hatred and anger. Anakin focused on his rage so much that it made him murder all those sand people, regardless if they deserved it."

Owen swallowed and uttered softly, "I was more afraid...when Obi Wan handed us Anakin's son."

It was then when Luke realized the reasoning behind his uncle's overprotection of him as he grew up. He knew now why Owen didn't want Luke to go on "some damn idealistic crusade" as Obi Wan put it so long ago. He knew what his uncle was afraid of. Because it was the same fear Luke had with his students. He just needed to hear it from his uncle. "What were you afraid of, Owen?"

Owen looked as if he wasn't going to answer at first. Then he started speaking in the most mellow voice Luke had ever heard from him. "My father had the happiest time of his life when he was with Shmi. That joy was taken away from him so cruelly. Yet, my father accepted her death even before he knew she died. Anakin couldn't accept it. He went mad with determination to find her. After she died, he murdered every one of those sand people. Forty of us attacked that same clan and only three of us survived. Anakin _alone_ killed them all without so much as a scratch on him. If that was the power of the Force, then I wanted no part of it in my adopted son. My father failed to keep his family safe. I wasn't about to do that with mine."

The sting of familiarity hit Luke suddenly. He also had an overprotective edge when it came to his students and friends. The Emperor knew it and used it against him. Luke had based his lessons at the Jedi Academy on the dangers of falling to the dark side. Mara made him aware of that on Niruan. Luke could understand his uncle's determination at keeping his family safe. He showed it by placing his real hand on Owen's shoulder and saying, "I can relate, Uncle Owen."

Owen shrugged. "Guess my mistake was trying to hold back a Skywalker. I tried to shape you into something you could never be. I overcompensated and it drove you away. Imagine if you hadn't left what shape the galaxy would be in today. You were right. You did make a difference. And here I was trying to protect the Hero of the Galaxy." This time he said the title more proudly.

Luke replied, "Even heroes need protecting, Uncle Owen."

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean you had to disappear for near two decades."

Luke winced at the remark. He admitted, "I _was_ angry with you when I left. But I never resented you. I was a young naive man back then. In those first few years, I thought of coming back. It got harder to find the time between my New Republic duties and my Jedi Academy students. But I guess it got easier to convince myself _not_ to come home as well. I did, at least, want to send you money."

"We would have rather liked a visit from you now and then. But your money came in handy too. I see they pay heroes well now."

"Not nearly enough for us heroes."

Owen scoffed. "I'm no hero."

"You did raise me. That was a challenge."

"Yeah, but we didn't know what we were doing half the time."

"Maybe that's why it worked. You did the best you could the only way you knew how."

"Yes, but I never wanted any bad blood between us, Luke. That was my fault."

"It was _both_ of our faults, Uncle Owen. We're just too different in many ways. But we're so similar in others. We both made mistakes. One thing I've learned recently is it's never too late to forgive mistakes."

Seeing that Owen got the hint, Luke said to him, "I'm sorry for not coming home soon enough. And for walking out on you the way I did."

Owen then mumbled, "I'm sorry for misleading you about your father. And for not telling you about the Force."

Luke spread out his arms and hugged his uncle. Owen accepted it and added a pat on Luke's back. Owen parted from him and said, "Now that _that's_ over, what do you say to getting out of this hole?"

Luke helped his uncle back up and out of the hole. Owen faced Luke but looked beyond him to say, "Looks like we got company."

Luke turned around to see Mara walking along with his Aunt Beru, who was moving in Cliegg's old hoverchair. "Well, if it isn't our welcoming party," Luke announced.

Beru stopped just before the two men and uttered, "At my age and condition, I'll settle for just a party."

Mara leaned over to say to Beru, "You may just get your wish soon."

Before Beru could ask what she meant, she looked at Owen. He had the widest smile on his face in a long time. "Did you show him, Owen?"

"I did."

"Did you two make up?"

"We did," answered Owen.

She nudged Mara and said, "See, dear, I told you miracles can happen."

Mara went to Luke's side and placed her arm around his waist. "What was the surprise?"

Luke turned her around to face the opening of the hole and pointed out the two headstones. He knew Mara would be able to see from that distance with her excellent eyesight. "Mara Jade, I give you my grandmother, Shmi Skywalker and her husband, Cliegg Lars. Cliegg was Uncle Owen's father."

She nodded her head in honor. "A pleasure." She looked at Luke and asked, "Is it our turn?"

"I think so."

"Good. You first," she said sweetly.

Luke gave her a playful warning look and then turned to address his aunt and uncle. "Listen, Mara and I would like to ask you something. We wondered if you were up to taking a long trip. Are you well enough to do that, Aunt Beru?"

Owen looked skeptical and said, "I don't know, Luke. The doctors here say Beru shouldn't exert herself in too much excitement."

Luke replied, "I'm sure the doctors are well enough here, but we have a medical genius on Coruscant. She's a Mon Calamarian named Chigal. Trust me, you will not be in better hands."

Mara interjected, "She was the one who prolonged Mon Mothma's life."

Luke nodded and said, "I told her about your condition and she's already lined up all kinds of therapy and remedies."

Beru said hesitantly, "I've never been off this planet before. Coruscant is so far away."

Owen barked, "And that's got to be a very expensive trip."

Luke replied, "We'll take care of all the travel costs and details. Chigal wants to come along when you board so she can get you ready for space travel. Besides, she really wants to meet the both of you."

Mara added, "So do many others."

Owen questioned, "Why would people want to meet us?"

Mara cried, "Are you serious? You two raised _the_ Jedi Master and _the_ Hero of the Rebellion. The entire galaxy is in your debt."

"Plus, if you go," Luke mentioned, "you'd be able to attend a special event." He brought Mara closer to him and said, "Our wedding."

Beru could not have looked more overjoyed. "Oh, Luke…yes, yes I'd love to be at your wedding. Owen, what do you think?"

Owen smiled, "Sure. We need a vacation off this rock for once. Count us in."

Luke replied happily, "Thanks. I'll set up the details." Luke nudged Mara softly and muttered, "Your turn."

Mara took a deep breath and addressed Owen. "Um…Owen. Since you're going to be at our wedding anyway…well, there's this tradition at a wedding. A human tradition anyway. It says that a bride's father walks her down the aisle before the marriage ritual. I would like for you to do that for me, Owen. If you feel comfortable with it, of course."

Owen stumbled for words in shock before he protested, "Isn't that the job of your father?"

"That's just it. I don't have a father. I never knew my parents. I don't even know where my home planet is originally. I don't have a family of my own."

"In that case, Mara," Owen said, "I would be honored." He half-hugged her and she awkwardly hugged back. It was obvious that it was an action in which neither of them were used to. When they separated, Owen said to her, "And you're wrong, Mara. You _do_ have a family. Right here."

"Thank you, Owen."

Luke suggested, "Tell you what, let's go to Anchorhead and get some ronto steaks for dinner tonight. I'll do the grilling."

"Sounds…perfect," said Beru. "Ohh...I'm getting...hot out here. I need my...cool air inside."

Mara offered, "I'll help her back." Mara helped Beru turn the chair around to face the main hut and Mara walked beside her once the hoverchair moved forward.

As Luke and Owen walked behind them, Luke thought out loud, "Something tells me that Anakin Skywalker wasn't the family cookout type. Tell you the truth, with his rage you spoke of, I would have been afraid to make him angry myself."

"Ahh, I wasn't much better. I can't even be called a father."

Luke suddenly stopped in front of Owen with his hand on the old man's shoulder. "Let me tell you something right now. You may not be my blood relative. But you are the best father anyone could ever have. You and Beru will always be my family."

Luke could see Owen's eyes water with emotion. He could sense the love and belonging that Owen so wanted to let out. But this was Owen Lars; a man who didn't like to show emotions. Owen simply nodded his thanks to Luke and said, "Come on, let's get to Anchorhead quickly to get the best steaks."

Satisfied with his uncle's reaction, Luke answered, "I'm hungry already."

As they walked again side by side, Luke mentioned, "I see that new generator worked well last night."

"Top of the line. It's a Newton-Roush."

"Those are pretty good. I was hoping it wasn't a Yamister."

"Ugh, those are rubish."

"You're telling me. Han had no choice but to get one for his korfaise gas compressor when he was on Bpfassh once. It barely lasted long enough for the trip back to Coruscant."

"That figures," said Owen. "Why, I remember once when the Darklighters bought a Yamister..."

His voice faded into the distance as they both headed for their home.

THE END


End file.
